Surgical instruments of the general type to which the invention relates are offered commercially in many forms. The forceps mouth formed by the two forceps legs most of the time is linked to a tube and inserted into the human body in order, for instance, to remove tissue samples from specific sites.
This instrument also allows removing entire tissue parts. Again, to some extent, some treatment is made possible at various otherwise inaccessible parts of the human body.
Such a surgical instrument, however, raises the problem that, as a rule, the traction cable is linked by scissor-like lever elements to the two forceps legs. These scissor elements then are straightened out when pulling on the traction cable, so that basically at the end of the closure process, the traction element exerts only a minimal force. Moreover, the levers are comparatively short, and again this reduces the force of cutting. Moreover, the individual scissor elements are connected by suitable rivets or link means to each other and to the forceps legs, and those link means represent substantial weak spots in the overall surgical instrument.